Swirling Thoughts Amid The Rain
by music4evah
Summary: This is one of my stories for Troubador12's competition thingy. I'm #1. Really, that's the number she gave me, and this is for category A, Deception, Trials and Emotion. Real summary: Amy is left with her thoughts, again. Guess what she's thinking about?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. Happy? Thought so.**

Swirling Thoughts Amid The Rain

Amy sighed. Would the rain ever stop?

Amy and Dan had met up with Nellie in Moscow, and it was currently raining outside their hotel window. Nellie wasn't letting either Amy or Dan out of her sight at the moment, and Dan was starting to get fidgety. Nellie had her headphones in her ears, but she was still keeping an eye on them. Amy turned to look out the window again. There wasn't much to see. It was too dark

Amy didn't have much to do, so she thought back to when the hunt for the 39 clues had all started. . . Never mind. That wasn't a happy thought. Amy fast forwarded to a more happy time- when she and Dan had found the first clue. The had actually survived all the dangers, all the obstacles and trials- and even tho Ian had stolen. . . whatever it was that Amy had created during the storm, They had gotten the first clue. And Amy and Dan had both known that they were doing what Grace wanted them to do.

Finding the second clue had been amazing, too, and it had been almost satisfying for Ian and Natalie to go unconscious while Amy and Dan got the swords and the clue. Well, at least, it had been for Dan. Amy hadn't thought it was necessary, but she hadn't had a choice. But, Amy reminded herself, the second clue hadn't come without challenges. For one thing, there was the fact that Dan was extremely annoying and not always the most sensible person in the world. But then again, Amy couldn't have gotten a better teammate. That was alive, at least. And even though Amy and Dan had almost gotten killed many times, Amy knew they would always stick together, and they'd also have Nellie and Saladin.

As Amy's thoughts continued, she frowned. More and more difficulties had piled up when Amy and Dan had started off for the third clue. First of all, there was the sneaking the swords past the airport. Well, they had tried too, until Ian and Natalie butted in. They had taken Amy and Dan's spot on the plane, and had gone with Nellie to Japan, while Amy and Dan had to hitch a ride with Alistair Oh, who they had never completely trusted- with good reason. Amy had learned the hard way to never trust anyone.

Except for herself.

And Dan.

Amy turned to look at Dan as she thought this. What was he doing? Picking. . . something. . . out of his. . . belly button? Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. Maybe she shouldn't trust Dan with certain things. . . like trusting him to stop acting like a dweeb and grow up.

Amy continued her train of thought again. Oh. . . maybe she shouldn't have. But the thoughts came, and she couldn't push them back. Amy remembered everything that had happened in Korea- Ian getting bit by the dog, (_that_ had been funny,) Ian smiling at her, Ian saving her, Ian kissing her. . . Wait. Had she really just thought that? Amy cringed and shook the thoughts away. But more pushed in. Ian had left her. And he hadn't batted an eyelash. Well, maybe he did, for a second. But Amy wasn't entirely sure about that.

Amy shook her head, trying to clear it. What had she seen in Ian, anyways? He had just been a creep, who was extremely attractive. . . and smart. . . And he had stood up for her at times when Dan didn't. . . What was Amy thinking? He had left her. It was obvious that he didn't care for her. She had just been a stepping stone to him. A tool. Not that he would ever go out of his way to use one. The jerk.

Well, at least Dan had led him and Natalie on a false trail. . . for a little while. But then he had come back while they were in Russia. Amy grinned when she remembered kicking Ian. That had felt good. And she and Dan had gotten the clue! Even tho they had been in a black circle. That had been extremely close. Irina had almost killed them. Amy tried to not think about hiding in the tomb. The fear that closed in on Amy was cold, and left her breathless. In a bad way. Not the kind that comes right after a boy has saved you from getting crushed under falling rocks and then kisses you. . .

No. Do _not_ go down that road again.

"Amy. . . are you alright?" Nellie asked.

Amy turned to face Nellie, who was looking at her like she was insane.

"First you're all like, staring at the rain," she continued, "then you're looking all sad, then happy, then sad, then happy and kind of weird, then sad, then almost happy, then sad, then-"

"She gets it!" Dan interrupted. "And it had been entertaining until you butted in. I was going to go get a camera so that I could watch it later."

Amy and Nellie both rolled there eyes. Then Nellie looked at Amy with concern again. "Are you ok?"

Amy bit her lip. Right now, her life wasn't looking so good. She'd had to go thru to much deception, to many betrayals. She had too many enemies, not enough people to trust, not enough trust in herself. Too many worries, to many fears. To many trials that she and Dan had had to go thru, just to find a handful of clues. To many close calls. And way to much drama. Amy felt so empty sometimes, not sure how to react. It was as if all of the emotion had been swept out of her, because of a single action that had happened in Korea, in a certain cave. . .

Amy pushed that thought away again. There had been good moments, too. She had just been thinking about that a few minutes ago. She and Dan hadn't dropped out of this race yet. A small smile began to creep upon Amy's face. She felt confident, somehow. It was a good feeling. Amy didn't feel it a whole lot.

"Amy?"

Amy smiled and looked at Nellie again.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

Nellie shrugged and turned her ipod up more, (if that was possible,) Dan looked around for something to do again, and Amy turned back to the window.

_Let the race continue_, she thought. _I'll be ready._


End file.
